Unlit Confession
by Ramus V
Summary: As the sun set Craig has a few secret he wants to tell Tweak.


**Well, it is been a while since I've written something. But I got bored and remembered this site is a thing so here we go.**

 **South Park and the characters are not mine, they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone** **.  
**

 **The art on the cover belongs to Jovi**

* * *

The blinds filtered the light allowing but a faint blue twilight flood the room. There was stillness in the room, almost as if the cold alone had left everything frozen in place. Only two bodies emitting warmth seemed to be affected by time, a tall raven haired boy and a petit blond. One of them laid awake, blue eyes focused solely on the task of watching the other. An uneasy sleep plagued Tweak, as always, the movement kept Craig awake at times. However, this was simply a afternoon nap, a lazy day with a happy ending.

Craig leaned to smell his boyfriend's hair, it always had that particularly earthy aroma of coffee, but it didn't surprise him after all, he did work in a coffee shop. He caressed the unruly blonde hair musing on how time had passed.

At first it was just to appease the town's people, South Park was definitely not a common place, everything seemed to happen in the perpetually cold town. Once the girls started to drawn _yaoi_ of him and Tweak, back then no one could have imagined the unravel of the situation. Tweak rolled over burring his face in Craig's chest.

"Let me tell you somethings" Soft words escaped Craig's lips as his hands went through the blonder hair. "Something I will never tell you when you are awake." The dark haired boy gave a deep sigh, such sincerity was not common for him. The sensation was hard to describe, almost as if something went down his throat but with no solid presence, akin to swallow gas.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary...8 years is indeed a long time, we are like adults now...well at least the day of the year we started pretending." Craig's eyes closed, the idea that everything up to that point was just pretend was ridiculous to him, but it seemed to be a common idea.

"You changed my life, before _you,_ it felt like I was merely a secondary character in my own life, everything seemed to be just white noise, no clear objective. " As he combed the golden mess that was Tweak's hair, the smaller boy relaxed. The blond uneven breaths started to follow a better rhythm. The black haired boy allowed a smile cross his face, one that very few people saw.

"At the time, it was weird, I never really thought about girls, but that was the correct answer, at least that is what I thought. But, being forced in that situation, made me realize something, sometimes a miracle can happen. And you are that miracle, you made me feel so much more wanted and useful than I ever felt." Craig's voice gave out. For him, it was not common to not be logical, it was not common to express those feeling. He was the half of this relationship that was able to keep it straight.

"But, having something to care, having you to care...that was something else. At first it was just to a appease this weird town, but now...my time with you...it makes me a better person. It is almost as if I _want_ to be a better person for you. You are courageous and a hard worker." More movement, Tweak rolled over into a fetal position away from Craig. Making sure he wouldn't make loud sounds the bigger boy spooned the blond, taking a deep breath as the strong smell of coffee flooded his senses.

"So please, when I'm don't understand you, understand me, when I fail you, don't fail me. I'm so scared that one day you will just tell me the dream has ended, that we can just move along...because I don't want too." Craig could feel a warm stream trail his cold cheeks. The mere idea of crying because of this was so alien, so foreign that it took a little bit so the taller boy could understand.

In moments like this, as rare as they were, the raven haired boy felt safe, as if time itself froze in his favor, to keep perfect moments like this stationary. Tweak's breathing eased out even more.

"I want you to be happy but, the idea of you waking up scares me so much. What if today is the day you realize we don't need to keep the town happy anymore? That you don't need me anymore?" A shiver went down the taller boy spine, his voice raised ever so lightly from the, so far, soft whisper that it was. The emotions overflowed his mind, almost as if to punish himself for that Craig bit his lip. Crimson drops stained the back of the shirt Tweak wore, the metallic taste filled the taller boy mouth.

The room got darker as the sun went down, the dim light of a digital clock became the only source of light. It was not possible to see much, barely outlines and silhouettes, no sound at all. The stillness seemed to tense up, nothing moved. Shrouded in a veil of darkness and silence the raven haired boy kept on, in a ever so soft whisper.

"I love you...please don't leave." When the last word left his mouth Tweak started to move. Almost out of instinct the blond carefully took Craig's arm out of their position to get up as he turned the lamp on, he looked back to his boyfriend, with a puzzled expression the boy started.

"Uh...Craigh...did you say something, I've heard something." The blond said with an anxious tone, pulling the hems of his sleeves. The taller boy face instantly hardened. Before the smaller boy noticed a pillow had hit his face.

"Don't wake me up babe, go back to sleep." The monotone nasal voice was back in place. A small wave of relief went through Tweak, as it was usual whenever Craig reassured him.

"Oh, I will just brew some coffee and will be right back." Pointing his phrase with small spasm the blond started to take his leave.

"Come back to bed..." Craig asked with a blank expression. He gestured to where the smaller boy was before, but the blonde simply shook his head and smiled.

"I will be back, don't worry...Craig..." The raven haired boy gave a look the Tweak. The blond smiled faintly, while he played with the buttons on his shirt he shoot a serious look to the taller boy.

"I love you..." With that he left the aroma of coffee started to fill the air. Craig smiled to himself, as he cuddled with the sheets and allowed himself to relax. A whisper left his lips.

"Some dreams don't have to end."

* * *

 **Well, I don't know if this was a one shot or not. Just a spark of inspiration**

 **Reviews are always welcomed, so hint hint.**

 **Sorry for grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
